Some Different Side Stories
by Esid
Summary: Based on my "Fire Emblem: A Different Awakening" story. These are one-shots born out of small ideas/inspiration I might get, mainly focusing on interactions between characters, especially those of the future children with their parents and one another.


I get a lot of small ideas that I want to include in A Different Awakening, but given the pace and how I end up switching things around, I end up scrapping a lot of them because they don't make sense anymore in the story as a whole. That's what happens when you're trying to establish a "canon" in a fanfiction and stick to it.

This is one of the many babies that came out of it. I was just laying in bed and the idea popped into my head. Made me laugh a bit, so I decided to run with it.

Stories on here are canon until they are not. Kinda why I'm keeping them separate from the main story. It also helps to keep a better track of the timeline by going chronologically over there at all times. I know there are already a ton of things to keep track up as it is without doing flashforwards.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did. Let me know what you think and if there are other small thing like this that you would like to see in the future!

* * *

After an arduous day of marching, the army got a chance to relax and socialize once the camp was made, much like most days. The meal had been served for all the men and women of the armies fight on this campaign. And with their bellies full, many had retired to share a fire and a story, perhaps a drink, with friends or lovers alike. Laughs could be heard all around, the moral high after yet another victory had been had.

For a bunch of mostly future children, it was the same case. They'd mainly been relaxing along a fire, having small chats amongst each other, though like in any big group, most of these chats were being had one-on-one rather than as a larger group. Madelyn was trying to get Noire to open up, though the archer still felt somewhat intimidated by the greenette because of the memory of what she'd done to Lucina when they first encountered each other. Uther was sharpening his axe with a whetstone alongside Severa, who'd taken to bombarding the young knight with questions that didn't seem to interest the former all that much, but still did his best to answer honestly and to the best of his knowledge. Nowi was telling Fae some story from her past, though the jury was out as to see the legitimacy to her story, not that smaller girl seemed to care as she looked at Nowi with growing eyes, hook on every word that came out of her senior. Kjelle and Gerome were having an argument about the technique of striking with a spear, though it was clear to see that most of the argument was one-sided given how heated Kjelle seemed to be, as she was with most things.

All in all, a normal day for the Shepherds and their allies. That is, until a voice called out to this group all, stopping all talk in an instant.

"ATTENTION ALL WRONGDOERS!"

Cynthia suddenly popped out from behind a bush, striking a pose as the light from the fire illuminated her form. She stood with her back straight, an arm in a fist as if ready to strike and her spear held high in her free hand.

"The Justice Cabal is here to right the wrongs some of you present have done!" Cynthia exclaimed into the air, not really looking at anyone in particular, though the eyes of all those around were looking in her direction. Striking the ground with the butt end of her spear, she continued, "as the leader of the Justice Cabal, I, Cynthia, Vanquisher of Evil, order my allies to assemble!"

"Who is she referring to?" Gerome asked Kjelle, having a feeling that he should just leave while he could just from the look Kjelle gave back as her answer.

Some rustling came from behind Cynthia, followed by a head popping out from the bush before disappearing again. There were some words exchanged before finally Morgan jumped out of the bush, spinning all the way until she stood to Cynthia's left, arms crossed, her tome in one hand and the other extending dramatically. "I, Morgan, Daughter of Darkness, heed your call! Oh, just leader!"

"Daughter of Darkness?" Mady questioned, looking at her sister with both confusion and apprehension. This was the first she was hearing of such title. Was Morgan being bullied? Did her parents know? Then again, this was Morgan she was talking about; the young girl was far more capable to _do_ the (unintentional) bullying than be the target of it. "Morgan, what are you—"

"THE DARKNESS THAT RUNS THROUGH MY VEINS," the younger girl interrupted, shaking her head, making her hair dance for a moment before it settled and then continuing, "CALLS FOR JUSTICE. The blood of the mages in my family will help me! That of my father, Robin the Sharp-minded!" She tried to change her pose, but stopped when her hands accidentally hit each other. "My mama, Tharja of Dark—"

"You aren't related by blood, though," Uther deadpanned, deciding he'd had enough and continuing his work with the whetstone.

Morgan grumbled, but didn't falter! "A-And my auntie, Aversa the—"

"Again, not related by blood," Uther pointed out once more, not being able to resist the pulling at the corner of his lips.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Morgan screamed at the top of her lungs, glaring daggers at the large knight, who seemed surprise by her outburst. "Just let me finish! Okay?!" Cynthia was so lucky. No one dared interrupt her. Then again, _she_ was the leader of the Justice Cabal! Morgan had to catch up to her! When it seemed that Uther would keep his mouth shut for once, Morgan let out a little cough. "Where was I? AAAAH, whatever! I am here!"

Another rustle from behind the two girls, and a third figure joined them, taking Cynthia's right. The other two changed poses almost as if to accommodate the new member joining them. Owain had his sword in his scabbard, carrying it in both of his hands.

"I, Owain of the Sword Hand, also come to pledge my assistance in this task," said the boy. He quickly moved his right hand to the hilt of his sword, but kept the blade sheathed. It was too soon to reveal his awesome power. More so because he didn't actually want anyone to get hurt. "And with me comes the power of Missiletainn, ready to strike down those enemies that have come before us!"

"This is more embarrassing to watch than usual," Kjelle complained through gritted teeth, cringing at the scene unfolding before her, but unable to look away for some reason. It was one thing to see this whole thing back in their timeline. It was cute and cool when they were little. As they grew older, it was a way to keep spirits up around the camp despite everything going around them at the time. Now? Well… Kjelle could only feel bad that poor Morgan had been roped into the whole thing. She had such high expectations for the girl knowing that she was Robin's daughter and after seeing her in the battlefield.

"A-A-Are there enemies nearby?" Noire asked, her voice shaking just as much as her knees, even though she already had her bow at the ready in case there _were_ enemies trying to ambush them. She should've brought her talisman with her. She hated having to fight at night, especially when they were supposed to be relaxing. Owain seemed flustered by her words, but didn't get the chance to say anything.

Yet another rustle and one more figure joined the fray, sword held in both hands as he went to stand behind Cynthia, who instinctively went to one knee, her arms forming an "x" shape in front of her while both Owain and Morgan stretched their arms in opposite directions.

"And I'm also here!" Marc said with his perpetual smile on his lips.

A pregnant pause.

Instantly, the members _not_ with the Cabal went through a mix of relief and disappointment at the lack of flair Marc showed compared to his other friends. Mady felt some relief knowing that at least her brother was still being himself. Him being him, she knew that he probably joined in more because Morgan had dragged him into it than out of his out volition. Or that's what she thought. In reality, Marc had been just as excited about it all as Morgan.

"Marc, you're supposed to say more than that!" Cynthia whispered, hoping no one would notice her lips moving, some sweat forming on her brow. They'd gone through it all before! Even practiced a few times! Poor Marc still had a long way to go. She would need to teach. She could make a full member of the Cabal out of him yet!

"O-oh. Sorry, I wasn't ready yet..." said Marc in return.

With a shake of his head, Gerome asked what was probably in everyone's mind, "what's exactly the point of all this? What's this about us being 'wrongdoers' as you so eloquently put it?"

"Words are wind!" Cynthia stood up, having recovered, and the rest of her fold stood to her sides, their weapons now nowhere to be seen. "We strike while the iron is hot!"

As quick as lightning, sponges heavy with water were thrown with such accuracy that those not hit were impressed. Probably. They had to be, right? Morgan thought they should be.

Uther got hit in the face, Severa taking shelter behind him so as to not get splashed by the water. Kjelle, who'd taken her armor off to clean it, was hit on her stomach, soiling her one clean shirt. Nowi's landed right on top of her head, something Fae found hilarious as she burst out laughing while holding onto her stomach. Lastly, a second one hit Uther again, which only made Fae laugh louder and Uther let out a throaty growl.

Owain made to grab his hand, suddenly appearing in pain. "Aaagh! Sword hand! Stay yourself! You've hit the wrong target." Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Owain looked at Uther. "Sorry, Uther. That one was meant for Severa."

"Me?!" Severa screeched, finally coming out of her human shield and looking between Uther and Owain. "What did I do?!"

"All of you hit (plus Severa) were meant to be on cleaning duty after dinner," Morgan proclaimed. "Because of you, Merlinus forced _us_ to stay behind and do your work for you!"

"I had cleaning duty yesterday," Marc complained as he deflated. "And I hac cooking duty tomorrow too. Today I was supposed to be free and I convinced Mother to run me through some exercises after dinner so that I could hone my skills…"

Uther immediately regained most of his composure. If he was asked to say something about Marc it would be that though he clearly loved his parents, he idolized Lady Lyndis the most and treasured every moment he spent with her. The ostian couldn't blame him, seeing as how Marc had been but a boy when Lady Lyndis passed away. He could also sympathize with the young tactician, seeing as he himself always liked spending time with the younger version of his parents.

Letting out a long sigh, Uther looked at both Marc and Morgan first, "you should've told us before you guys started working. One of you could've gone looking for us. I'm sure Merlinus would've understood if someone you'd explained things to him first."

"He was really angry, though," said an unconvinced Cynthia. "His whole face was red and everything."

Madelyn shook her head with a smile. "It's easy to see him as intimidating, but Merlinus is a very trusting and understanding man. Mayhaps next time it might be easier to clear things up. Not being in the position for there to be an misunderstanding in the first place might be better."

Kjelle's jaw finally relaxed. "Well, so long as someone speaks up, I see no harm done. We'll all just cover for you guys next time around and we can call it even."

"But I—" Severa's protest were cut short when she was at the receiving end of Kjelle's and Uther's glare. Clicking her tongue, she relented. "Fine, whatever…"

"That does sound reasonable," said Nowi. "It's not like I did it intentionally in the first place. I was talking with Canas and Gregor and I just sort of went with the flow when they left the tent. No worries though, one of you let me know next time and I'll be ready to cover you!"

Morgan, Cynthia, and Owain all looked happy with the end result. They all got some fun out of it and things would end up balancing out. Still, Marc looked dejected to Noire, who gingerly approached the boy after setting down her bow.

Marc looked up when he noticed a pair of boots in front of him. Following those boots up, he could see Noire was standing in front of him, looking as nervous as she always did… except when she had that talisman of hers. That was scary. He stared at her for a moment. She looked like she wanted to say something but not sure if she should speak. He gave her an encouraging smile, hoping it would be enough.

"Um," Noire said, breaking the little bit of silence that had fallen on the group. "I-If you want, Marc, I-I can cover for you tomorrow."

Marc looked at the archer for a second, not quite getting what she was talking about. Then his eyes went wide and his smile even brighter. He looked excited, and for that Noire was thankful. "You mean it?!" When Noire nodded in return, Marc gave her a crushing hug, something she wasn't used to receiving. "Thank you! Thank you! You are the best sister I could ask for!"

Morgan snickered at their side. "Maybe Mady could learn a thing or two from you, sis-Noire." Feeling a little left out, she quickly joined the hug, making an already flustered even more so. If the girl had her arms free, she would probably be flailing them around right about then.

"Hey!" Mady called out, crossing her arms, but smiling at the trio. "That was uncalled for. Just because I stop you from hiding your vegetables doesn't mean I'm a bad sister." Nonetheless, Morgan stuck her tongue out at her sister, all in good fun.

As for Noire, she was helplessly stuck in the hug the twins were giving her. She could feel some tears threatening to fall, but for once they weren't because she was angry or sad. She felt warm inside, a warmth she'd only really felt before on rare occasions with her mother and more often when talking with Robin during her childhood. She couldn't help but return the hug to those that considered her a sister, even if they were from different timelines and there was no blood shared between them.

* * *

A bit of a chuckle, but some feels in there.

This all takes place well into the Valm arc, or at least it does in my mind. Tension has already run its course between the future children as they fight side by side. Also, you get a small glimpse as to what family life was like for Robin and his children.

Here Noire still doesn't know anything about her parentage, though if you've read some of the AN and responses I've left before, you may know the truth behind it already.

I should stress again that these stories are semi-canon until they're not!


End file.
